


The Real Paper Bag Princess

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community. Prompt was once upon a time.</a></p><p>author's note: The Paper Bag Princess is a children's book where the princess winds up saving the day.</p></blockquote>





	The Real Paper Bag Princess

"Daddy said there's no monsters because a princess killed them all."

"He did, did he?"

"He said she killed one monster with a sword and she blowed up another one and she chopped one up with an axe!"

"She sounds like a tough customer."

"Except the prince got to kill the dragon because princes like to have fun also."

"I think it's time for a talk with daddy."

 

"What kind of nonsense have you been feeding our child?"

Angel merely smirked at her and pulled her in for a kiss. "I thought every girl's dream was to be a princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community. Prompt was once upon a time.](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/)
> 
> author's note: The Paper Bag Princess is a children's book where the princess winds up saving the day.


End file.
